


I Don't Love You

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way and Frank Iero was always meant to be ever since the band started. They knew this and they admitted it, but decided to not tell no on except the band and crew. Then shit hits the fan when Frank meets Jamia. Gerard tries to get him back by dating Lyn-Z. What happens when the two take this bickering fight to far???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day that will change everything for My Chemical Romance. 

They have finally been noticed by people. Normally people would say, "Look at those vampires." Now though they're saying, "Look at those rich vampires." Gerard wasn't sure which one he preferred. As long as it wasn't, "Look its that band with that gay couple in it." 

Yes. It's true. There is a couple in the band. Frank and Gerard. They love each other very much. They help each other so much as well. Gerard doesn't drink as much as he did before him and Frank were together.

Frank...well Frank was the same. He still played his guitar, smoked all those cigarettes, and pull some jokes on people. Only difference was that he had his eyes set on Gerard. At least that's what Gerard sees, but will get to that later.

Mikey and Ray knew about the two's relationship. Both found out in very different ways. Mikey found out by finding the two making out in the bathrooms which possible scarred him for life. 

Ray found out by just noticing how much closer the two got. Gerard sitting in Frank's lap and kissing his cheek, the two disappearing at the quick stops they took to get some snacks, and of course the fact that Frank kept giving Gerard that look of love. 

Soon Gerard felt the need of telling management and anyone else who needed to know. He didn't want people to always walk in on them having a quick make out session. Everyone was accepting which made the couple very happy. 

They decided not to tell fans since they didn't want them to look at their music any differently. Too it always gives fans the thrill of seeing two "straight" guys doing some gay stuff on stage. If only they knew.

Right now the band was on tour. They were half way through and they couldn't wait to get home. At least Frank was cause he wanted to sleep in a real bed not a bunk. 

"Frankie" he heard someone whisper. "Frankie"

"What?" He mumbled in the pillow.

"I need to go pee" Gerard said innocently. 

"Then go to the bathroom to take a piss" Frank said trying to go back to sleep. 

"You have to move so I can get out" Gerard said. He had always slept against the wall cause Frank was worried h would fall out of he slept by the edge.

"Just go over me" Frank told him. Gerard sighed and moved to get over him without hitting his head on top of the bunk. 

At that moment Gerard was straddling Frank. He was gonna keep on moving, but Frank gripped his hips to make him stay.

"I like this position" Frank said opening his eyes and looking at Gerard. 

"Yeah, well let me go unless you want me to piss on you" 

"It's fine. Means we get to shower together" Frank said leaning up to kiss Gerard. He kissed back completely forgetting the bathroom. 

After awhile Frank broke the kiss. "Go use the bathroom" 

Gerard looked at him mad since he wanted to continue making out. He still listened and got out of the bunk. Frank slapped his ass as he was getting out causing Gerard to give him a dirty look. 

"If you guys are gonna have sex, can you guys keep it down this time?" Mikey asked from his bunk. Last time his brother and boyfriend had sex him and Ray were up all night. It was as Ray said hell. 

"No promises" Frank said smirking.

"No sex" Gerard said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Instead breakfast" he said going to get some clothes on. 

"You mean cereal" Mikey said opening his curtain to look at his older brother. 

"No. I mean pancakes and shit. We stopped at a dinner" Ray heard Gerard so he quickly got up and got dressed. Then ran off the bus. 

Gerard opened his bunks curtain. Frank just pretended to be asleep. "Frankie get up" 

Gerard shook him lightly, but Frank still kept his eyes closed. "Baby wake up please. I'm hungry" Nothing. "Fine. No sex for a month" Frank got up and got dressed as fast as he could. Then he was out the door.

"That always gets him up" Gerard said as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes. 

"Yeah. I would if I was dating someone and they said that to me" Mikey said as he was putting his shoes on. 

"You mean Pete" Gerard said smirking. He stopped as soon as he saw his younger brothers face. "What happened with you guys?" 

"He dumped me. Said he loved someone else" Mikey said. 

"I'm sorry Mike" Gerard said feeling really bad. He knew how much Mikey loved Pete. 

"It's fine. Always knew he loved Patrick. Always fucking talked about him" 

"Wait Patrick" Gerard asked as they were getting off of the bus. 

"Yeah. I know he loves him, but don't know if Patrick loves him back" Mikey said.

"I'm sorry bro" 

"It's fine. Don't worry about me. Be happy with your man" Mikey said. 

Gerard smiled and the two headed inside to see Ray ordered a huge stack of pancakes. Frank had a plate of eggs and two cup of coffee's. Gerard can see himself happy with Frank forever.


	2. Talking To Fans

"Come on! Get up and dressed!" Mikey yelled toward his brothers bunk. 

Gerard heard his brother and turned to look at the sleeping Frank. "Babe, wake up" Frank just groaned and turned over. 

"Frankie, come on. We have to go sign some stuff for fans before the show tonight" Gerard said kicking Frank softly.

"Ugh. I'm up" Frank said sitting up and going to kiss Gerard.

Gerard broke the kiss and said, "Ew. Morning breath" 

"Alright I'll go brush my teeth" Frank said getting out of the bunk and heading towards the small bathroom on the bus. Gerard got up as well, getting dressed.

Frank came out of the bathroom dressed and kissed Gerard. "Better?" 

"Mmm. Much better" Gerard said before kissing his boyfriend again. 

"Come on babe. Time to met some fans" Frank said causing the two to walk off. 

***Time Skip***

"Hey babe. You want anything to drink?" Gerard softly said to Frank as he was gonna go get a cup of coffee. 

"Get me a draft. Yeah, babe" Frank said as he was signing a picture. 

"Alright. Be back" Gerard kissed his cheek and Frank saw a fan taking a picture so he did a kissing face and posed for the pic. 

Gerard laughed and went to get their drinks. Frank said hi to the next two girls sliding over to meet him. 

"Hello" Frank said as he started signing the picture. 

"Hi. So nice to meet you. Huge fan" the girl with the red hair said.

"Oh thanks" Frank said.

Then he heard the girl with the shortish black hair say, "Can we leave now?" 

"Just wait" Red head said.

"Not a fan?" Frank asked to the raven haired woman. 

"Not really. Don't see what's so great about you guys" she said.

"To be honest, I don't see what's so great with us. What's you're name?" He said leaning forward slightly to talk to her.

"Jamia" she said.

"Well its lovely to meet you. Hope to see you at the show tonight" he said.

"Here's your draft and I got my coffee" Gerard said before Jamia can respond.

"Thanks Gerard" Frank said. Gerard gave him a questioning look since he never called him Gerard unless the were arguing about something. 

"Uh yeah. I'm gonna have to go since Dee wants me to" Gerard sat back down sipping his coffee as he listen to their conversation.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see you then" Frank said.

"Alright. Bye Frankie" Gerard gritted his teeth as he finished signing Dee's picture. 

"Sorry guys. Not feeling so well. So I'm not gonna keep signing" Gerard said to all the fans causing them to yell back, "Hope you get better" 

"You okay?" Frank asked him. 

"Yeah. Fine" Gerard said. Before he walked away, he grabbed Frank's beer he got him. "And I'm taking this" 

"What's wrong with him?" Frank asked Mikey.

"I think I know what's wrong. You fucking talk to him, man. Don't lose him like a lost my man" Mikey told him. Frank got up going to head to the bus, but then ran back over to Mikey.

"Wait. You and Pete broke up" 

"Well you just go talk to my brother" Mikey said feeling annoyed with him.

Frank sighed and ran over to the bus. Gerard was sitting on the couch drinking the beer and smoking a cigarette. 

"What did I do wrong?" Frank asked. 

"Nothing" Gerard said stubbornly. 

"I know I did something wrong. I just don't know what" he said sitting down next to him.

"How would you know?" Gerard said taking a sip of the beer.

"Cause you left the meet and greet also cause you're drinking" Frank said taking the cup from him. 

"I can drink whenever I want to drink" Gerard said taking back the cup. 

"Tell me what's wrong" Frank sternly said.

"You called me Gerard" 

"And?" Frank said confused. "That's your name" 

"Yeah, but you only call me that before we start going out or when we argue" Gerard said.

"Why I can't I just call you Gerard?!?" Frank yelled confused.

"The whole point of this is that I saw you with that girl!" Gerard yelled back.

"Why would you get pissed about that?!? I talk to a lot of fans!" 

"Yeah, but you flirting with her Frank!" 

Frank took a deep breath before saying, "I wasn't, Gee. I was just talking to her about the band. I'm only into you" 

"Really?" Gerard asked.

"Yes baby" Gerard smiled and put his hands on Frank's cheeks a he kissed him. Frank rested his hands on Gerard's waist and kissed back. 

"How bout we go on a date?" Frank said as they broke the kiss.   
"A date?" Gerard asked tilting his head with curiosity.

"Yes. A date. Where we go out to have dinner or see a movie" 

"I know what a date is, Frankie. It's just we never been on a date" Gerard said.

"Well then we are having our first date today" Gerard smiled and nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Things will get crazier as the story progresses. Leave any requests you have.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should continue.


End file.
